No One but You
by Rasaroara
Summary: Tobi is out to visit his grave. When he gets there, he sees someone that made his other self melt inside. Please note that I made Tobi Obito. So yeah, ObitoxKakashi
1. Missing pictures

Just so everyone knows, I don't own Naruto. This is name first attempt at a ObitoxKakashi pairing. I will include some Yaoi at the end, so be a little patient.

* * *

Tobi hopped up and down. "Leader-san! Tobi is wanting to see his grave. Can he go?" He had not seen his grave in quite some time. He was always in the grass village training with his Zetsu-sempai. "Tobi even bought flowers!" Indeed he did. Tobi bought the prettiest flowers in the store.

"Did Zetsu say you could go? You know you have to ask him before asking me. . . You cannot go over his head." Leader looked up at the simple-minded Akatsuki member.

The orange masked man nodded. "Yes, Leader-san. Zetsu-sempai said I could visit my grave as long as no one sees me. Can Tobi go?" Tobi was anxious to leave. He was quite curious if anyone else visits the cenotaph to see him. In his heart though, he knew that no one remembered him.

Leader sighed leaning back in the big leather chair. "I suppose Tobi, but don't be too long. You have to be here when Zetsu gets back from his solo mission. He should be back in a couple of days. You may leave."

Tobi bowed his respect and good-bye to the man who hid in the darkness with in his cold crimson eyes. "Hai, gomen Leader-san." Tobi hopped out, his walk bounced with more glee. He hasn't been on his own in a while. Heh, everyone with of him as a mental case, a charity project of Leader-sama's. No, Tobi was more than that. Of course the only people who knew that were Zetsu and Leader.

Tobi bounced down the hall and to the living room where most of the Akatsuki members gathered. Since it was Friday night, Tobi knew that they would be sharing stories. This may be an organization of S-class criminals but they had fun. Some more than others with their partners. The conversation was already starting. . .

"So I was fucking Itachi right? Then good ole Kakuzu wanted to talk to him and he walked in on us! The poor guy screamed all the way down the hall. I laughed my ass off!" Kisame was laughing and Itachi was smirking at the embarassed stiched man.

Kakuzu grumbled. "At least you don't have nightmares of a big blue ass staring at you. It gives a whole new meaning to 'blue moon.' " Kakuzu and the others now laughed at the glaring shark nin.

"That does it! Come here Kakuzu! I'll make sure you don't come back from Hell!" Suddenly Kisame was chasing around Kakuzu around the living room. Hidan was laughing his ass off.

Kakuzu nearly ran into Tobi. "Get out of the fuckin way!" Kakuzu ran right outside with Kisame right behind him. "Catch me if you can you overgrown sushi!"

Tobi shook his head at his co-workers. They had more energy than Tobi pegged them to have. "Well, while they're doing that, Tobi has something to tell you guys. . ." Tobi waited until everyone had an interested look on their face. "Tobi is going to visit his grave, ok see you later, Tobi will be back in a couple of days! If Zetsu-sempai comes before had, tell him to wait for me. Ok, bye!" Soon Tobi walked out the the Akatsuki lair. He could almost hear the confusion in their thoughts.

He didn't have time to enlighten them. Tobi hoped that the flowers underneath his cloak won't get crushed. Since the Leaf village knew the meaning of the Akatsuki cloak, Tobi will have to drop it off somewhere. He couldn't afford to get captured. Since he was a good boy he would probably tell them where the others are. Tobi didn't want that. It will jepordize everything the Akatsuki organization has been working for.

The wind picked up slightly as Tobi travelled through the trees. The air felt good. Tobi really should visit himself more often. The moon was guiding him to his destination and the stars kept him company.

It was not long before the Akatsuki member was at the gates of Konoha. This is where he had to lose the cloak. It was a good thing that the Uchiha household was outside of the village and available to the organization. Itachi made sure of that. The younger Uchiha, Sasuke wasn't even in the village. He was training with Orochimaru.

Tobi sighed as he entered the former Uchiha domain. This is where Tobi took his mask off and let the memories flood in. His true personality took control. "It has been a while." Without the mask he was Obito Uchiha back from the dead.

Obitio looked over the broken photos on the mantle. There were suppose to be some of him but they were taken. The ones of his parents were still here, but none of his. . . "Did they hate me that badly? I know that I wasn't a prodigy like Itachi but come on." Obito sighed. Whatever the case, they were dead, most of the Uchihas were dead. Thanks to the murderous Itachi, Obito's nephew.

The man was annoyed at the fact that he had to work with that certain murderer, especially when it was his clan too. Heh, all well, Itachi doesn't know that he is alive and well. He wasn't vengerful as the youngest surviving Uchiha. Obito will leave Itachi's death to Sasuke. He deserved to kill Itachi more than Obito. Obito's parents were killed in war and he himself was supposably killed in another. The Uchiha clan became strangers to him, at least until he got his memory back.

Obito sighed, taking off the Akatsuki cloak. He'll let his other self take them to Konoha early in the morning. Yawning, Obito found an old pillow and mattress. He'll have to use his cloak as a blanket tonight. Obito looked at the bouquet he had gotten to leave for his grave. Lilies and daffoldils. They were happy flowers and Obito loved the smell of them. He dropped them in a vase filled with water. No one really bothered to look around the Uchiha compound. There were too many ghosts running about.

Laying his head on the pillow, Obito closed his eyes and thought of his old life, before he was crushed by the boulder.

* * *

By: Rasaroara ;P

p.s. I'm writing like two more fanfictions while I'm writing this so please forgive me if I don't update too soon.


	2. Seeing You

Sucks in spit through teeth "Yes. . ."

* * *

The man woke up an hour before dawn. He remember waking up this early in the same house going to the cenotaph to pay respect to his parents. Now, it would be his parents and himself. Obito still wasn't sure why he was on the cenotaph. It was only for heroes of the village. He never thought he was a hero. Sure he tried and tried to do the right thing, but everyone thought he would dropout of school.

It was because of his "death" that he was on the cenotaph. He did save his comrades life by pushing him away from the boulder's sight. Obito looked in the broken mirror, touching his sowed shut eye, his left eye. Since he thought he was going to die, he gave it up as a present. Well, enough about the past. What's done is done and nothing can change that. Obito Uchiha was dead and Tobi was a member of the Akatsuki.

Obito placed on his mask the moment the bouquets were in his hand. "Yay! Tobi's going to his grave, Tobi's going to his grave, Tobi's going to his grave!" Tobi hopped out the door. The Akatsuki cloak was laying on the floor.

Even though Tobi didn't have his Akatsuki cloak, Tobi went through the trees and the alleyways of the village. It was good to take precaution as Zetsu-sempai taught. The plant man was kind and mean to Tobi at the same time.

Tobi had reached the cenotaph. The place was peaceful and sad. Memories of everyone that died for others and the village. Tobi took off his mask and Obito sighed. "I'm sorry it's been a while mamma, and you too pappa." Obito took a closer look as to where his name was. "Obito Uchiha. I think I heard of you somewhere before." Obito smiled sadly. He kneeled down and placed the lilies and the daffoildils down in front of the cenotaph. The lilies were for his parents and the daffoldils for himself. "It's sad when you are the only person to visit yourself."

Suddenly Obito heard something coming forward, toward him. Obito quickly placed on the orange mask and Tobi hid in the forest around, behind a huge oak tree. Tobi was curious as to who was coming. Obito mentally reminded Tobi that he had to be very quiet. Tobi gave a mental nod and slowed his breathing.

Out of the brush came a man Tobi/Obito knew all too well. That same slouch, that silver hair, that mask that covered most of his face, that dark eye. Tobi took off his mask and Obito stared in disbelief. Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja was once his comrade and receiver of his sharigan eye. _What's Kakashi doing here?_ Obito didn't understand why Kakashi would be here. Other than himself, there was no one Kakashi could visit. He wasn't close with his parents at all.

Kakashi sighed, uncovering his covered sharigan. "Hey, Obito."

Obito's heart jumped and he almost answered back. "Ka-" His hands covered his mouth.

He looked around but didn't see anything and shrugged it off as nothing. "Sorry I haven't visited in a while. Lady Tsunade has been piling up the S-ranked missions nonstop. As you know that my team has been split up, students of the Sanins now. Tsunade has Sakura, Jiraiya's training Naruto, and Sasuke went to Orochimaru. I guess Sasuke and Naruto are not as similar to us as I thought. It's more like a Orochimaru and Jiraiya relationship now."

The silver haired man sighed. He was quiet for a couple of minutes. "My work has been lonely without them. I miss them, the old days. . . I miss our team. I miss-"

"Ahh, Kakashi-sensei, I thought I might find you here."

Hatake Kakashi turned around to see Shizune. "Ahh, Lady Tsunade wants to see me is that it?" Shizune nodded. "Very well, I'll be there in a few." The dark-haired woman nodded and disappeared. Kakashi then turned his sight to the cenotaph. "Looks like this is good-bye Obito until next time. . ." Then Kakashi disappeared.

"Good-bye Kakashi. . ." Obito's eye began watering. "Thank you for remembering." His gloved hand went up and wiped his eye. Kakashi remembered him. Out of all people, it was Kakashi who remembered. "I miss you, Kakashi Hatake. . ."

Obito came from his hiding place and stood beside the cenotaph. "I wish you could speak, maybe you can tell me how many times he been here." Obito's hand was on the stone. Obito was sure that it was coincidence. Kakashi even said it has been a while since he came. It'll be a couple of years before he visits again. Still, Obito smiled. He hadn't seen Kakashi in forever. Old feelings were coming back.

The Uchiha had a crush on his teammate. He never sumed up the courage to tell him, even when the end was near. Obito's mind flashed back to that last moment.

_**(Obito's POV flashback)**_

_He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "What did you do that?! Obito tell me why?!" Beside him, Rin was sobbing. Both of my teammates were crying for me. They never really thought of me until now. Impending death causes everyone to forgive sins._

_"Because I wanted you to live. . . Live for me Kakashi. . ." My sharigan was activated. "I nejected to give you a present Kakashi. . ."_

_"You idiot! Why are you thinking of that now??" Kakashi, the thirteen-year-old jonin tried his hardest to more the boulder that crushed the right side of my body. He was trying to do the impossible. "Don't die on me!" Kakashi was sobbing, trying even harder._

_"You're the idiot Kakashi. . . You can't save me, I'm already dead." The boulder, I couldn't feel the right side of my body, I knew I was crushed and going to die. "Become stronger Kakashi and protect your comrades with everything you got." I struggled to smile as Kakashi broke down beside me and held my hand. He knew that this was the end for me. "You can't see out of your left eye can you?" He shook his head at my question. "Very well, for my present, I'll give you my eye."_

_Rin looked down at me. She was so beautiful. Heh, I had a crush on her too. "You can't!"_

_"Yes, I can. . ." I looked toward Kakashi. My hand struggled to touch his beautiful face. Alas to my despair, my hand couldn't reach him. All I could do was take off the remaining part of my goggles. I never took them off, but it seemed to be the appropriate time. "Rin, if you please. . . transfer my eyes to Kakashi. I. . . don't have much time. . ." At that moment, Kakashi uncovered his face. He was more beautiful than I could have imagined. It was a shame that I never saw him maskless and happy._

_Rin did so, trying to calm herself in the process so she doesn't mess up. Poor thing, I was I could have held her. When the transfer was complete, I closed my eyelid over the empty socket. "Good-bye Kakashi, Rin, I'll miss you guys." My conscious state descended into darkness. . ._

_**(Flashback ends. . .)**_

Obito sighed, that was so long ago. It wasn't long after that a man's voice asked him questions. Obito answered truthfully and was miraciously free from the boulder and healed. He lost his memories then. After a couple of weeks they slowly returned and Obito found himself named Tobi and an associate of Zetsu. Then after nine years, the massacre occuried. Obito didn't have a home to push off for a visit.

It has been fourteen years since he saw Kakashi. Fourteen, oh god, it was longer than he thought. This year, Obito Uchiha was going to be twenty-eight years old. February tenth was approaching fast. All Obito wanted for his birthday was to tell Kakashi that he was alive. Even now, courage to speak was lost to the Sharigan user.

He wanted to see how Kakashi lived out his life. He wanted to see Kakashi live out his daily life. Obito wanted to be his shadow. "Just this once." As much as he wanted to, he couldn't run up to Kakashi and hug him. _"Hi, Kakashi I'm actually alive! Just thought I come by and see you!"_ Yeah, that was not going to happen. Not only did it break Obito's heart to not speak to him, it would be worse to see Kakashi mad.

Obito leaned down beside the cenotaph. Strange, his heart was still racing from when Kakashi came within sight and said his name. It's been forever since Obito heard his name pass Kakashi's lips. So long since he felt Kakashi's touch. Yes, Obito still loved him more than life itself. That's why he saved him from being crushed all those years ago.

He got up and placed on his mask. Tobi sighed, he knew what Obito wanted to do. "Obito is in love! Tobi will follow Kakashi if Obito wants him to." Tobi hopped in one place for a moment, getting out all the extra energy. Calmness and stealth was needed. "Tobi will be a good shadow!"

* * *

By: Rasaroara


	3. Caught

Yep, here we are again. . .

* * *

Tobi went into the depths of Konoha, right up to the Hokage's office. Tobi knew that several ninjas around him would question who he was and why was he here. It didn't matter to Tobi. All he knew that he was on a mission for Obito and he never questioned Obito. "Tobi will be a good boy for Obito," Tobi whispered silently. In his subconscious, Obito was listening to every word Tobi was saying.

From Obito's mind, Tobi knew exactly which chakra flow was Kakashi. Obito remembered everything about Kakashi Hatake. Tobi stood outside the building until Kakashi's energy went out of the office. He was casually walking down to the front door. Tobi hid well.

There he was. . . he stood just outside the front door. "That's it? Congratulations and take a break?" Kakashi just shook his head. "I guess I have been working too long." Kakashi began walking down the street.

Tobi followed a moment after Kakashi left the scene. He was careful not to arouse any supicsion. Tobi could feel his breath catch in his throat, heart beating faster as he watched Kakashi walk casually down the street. Tobi's eye caught sight of Kakashi's ass. His buttock muscles flex as Kakashi walked. Tobi wanted to grab that ass so bad.

The man in the orange mask shook the thought out of his head. He couldn't touch the man. Even if he did, it would be as Obito Uchiha. Suddenly Tobi noticed that Kakashi stopped at a restaurant. Tobi shrugged going to a shop nearby. It was time to get breakfast after all. Hopefully, Kakashi wouldn't move too soon. Tobi didn't want to lose sight of him.

Tobi shopped at little just to get breakfast. Pein was never a person to give too much money to any of the Akatsuki members. Tobi ate his sandwich around the bend of the shop. He had a good view of the restaurant for there. He had to lift up the lower part of his mask to gorge on the ham sandwich. Because of this, Obito came out and was able to speak with Tobi.

"Don't let him know Tobi. I just want to keep him in sight for one whole day then we are going back home and wait for Zetsu."

Tobi sighed, taking a bite of the sandwich. When the food was swallowed Tobi replied, "Tobi knows that Obito. One day to gather memories of Kakashi and we go back to the Akatsuki like nothing has happened. One day, that's all we have."

Obito nodded to his inner companion. "Yes, something to masturbate to at night." Obito let out a perverted chuckle and Tobi groaned at the response. "Enough of this, he's coming out." Obito placed the mask that seperated the two people back on.

Tobi placed his trash in a trash can nearby. He needed to make sure he was going the right way. He couldn't see Kakashi at all. The streets were becoming crowded with people just now getting up from their slumber.

He caught sight of Kakashi, he was talking to Gai-sensei. Tobi was determined to not let the man out of his sight again.

Kakashi went all over the place he went to a movie, the bookstore, the candle shop, he went to a festival that was going on during that day, and he walked around the village for hours on end until it was dusk. Tobi had a hard time following the man. Everyone seemed to be in his way. Tobi picked his way through the people as he saw Kakashi go in a house at the edge of the village. Tobi will have to wait until Kakashi is comfortable in his home to move in the building. Kakashi was a highly skilled ninja. Surely he knew that he was followed all day.

Tobi parked and sat on a bench nearby. It'll be a while until Kakashi sleeps or moves again. It was his parent's home. Obito used to wait for his sensei on this very bench. It was when Kakashi was sick and Minato-sensei was checking up on him. If only they could go back to the good old days. . .

Suddenly Tobi felt a presence behind him and the wind moved slightly. "Who are you and why have you been following me all day?"

Tobi jumped off the bench and looked turned the back of the bench. Kakashi Hatake was standing there with a hand on his hip and a Icha Icha Paradise book in the other. Tobi didn't know what to say. Obito didn't mention what to do in this situation. "Umm, hi, I'm Tobi, he's a good boy. Tobi wasn't following you." He just lied, it wasn't like him at all. He will have to correct himself. "Actually, yes, Tobi was following you. Tobi will not lie because he's a good boy. Sorry. . ." Tobi got up to leave, hoping that Kakashi wouldn't think anything of it.

Kakashi walked in front of him. Tobi smirked underneath the mask. Kakashi wasn't really intimidating because Tobi was taller than Kakashi. The heart that was shared was beating fiercily. He was so close to him. "Why have you been following me? You have done it since I left the Hokage's office. Who do you work for?"

Tobi gulped. These are questions that he couldn't answer. "Tobi's not telling. Tobi will be a bad boy if he told." Tobi folded his arms.

"Tobi is a bad boy if he doesn't." Kakashi brought out a kunai to his neck. "I guess we're going to see Lady Hokage in the interrogation room."

"No wait! Tobi will tell only you! Kakashi must promise not to tell anyone else either." Tobi breathed in and out slowly and calmly.

"Depends on who is behind that mask Tobi. Take it off."

Tobi really shook his head this time. He wanted to say no but it came out like this, "Only if you take off your mask first. That second one underneath that one too." Tobi placed his hands off his own mouth. He had said too much already.

"How did-" Kakashi shook his head. "Never mind. Very well. . . In my home though. I don't want anyone else to see." Kakashi grabbed a hold of Tobi and poffed them to his living room. "Now on the count of three. No tricks now."

Tobi nodded. "No tricks because Tobi is a good boy." Tobi's hand was on the mask. "Tobi count! One, two, three!" Tobi removed the mask.

* * *

By: Rasaroara


	4. Revealed

Well peoples, I'm here again. Pardon me for taking this long. You see I accidently left my flashdrive at my friend's house and of course the story was on it. Well here it is!

* * *

Kakashi blinked, not believing the face that stared back at him. He cheated. He just took off the first and second but not the third and last one. "O. . ." Kakashi stepped back as if he seen a ghost. He even turned on the light to make sure that he saw what he seen. The face was there just the same. "Obito?"

Obito was there, right before the skilled jonin's very eyes. Those dark locks sticking out all over the place. The single black opal eye, black beautiful abyss. He still had that carefree smile he sported when he was younger.

Obito nodded running his head through his messed up hair. "Hello Kakashi. Quite the surprise I know. Hey, Kakashi you bastard, you cheated. You didn't take all your masks off!" Obito pouted folding his arms. He'll always be his carefree self no matter how old and different he gets. "Is Kakashi still an uptight bastard? Always following the rules?"

Kakashi smiled. Oh, god, his eyes were already watering. "No. . . I learned from a certain someone to live life to the fullest because I'll be dead longer. Sometimes, rules are meant to be broken." They never hugged before, they never been too close to each other, but emotion overwhelmed them both.

Obito held the Leaf jonin close. It might be the only hug he'll ever receive. His heart was beating so fast. Kakashi Hatake was his rival and best friend in the world. Holding the jonin meant so much to the missing nin. "It's good to see you Kakashi."

Kakashi laughed happily and sad at the same time. "Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you come back to me?" Kakashi flushed. He didn't want to ask that question out loud. The silver-haired man looked away. "Just answer the first question. . ."

Obito smiled, knocking his forehead to Kakashi's. "I thought it was better that I was dead. I did find it wierd that no one came back for me, to bury my body. So, I died, per say. Along with getting my right side crushed, I developed a split personality, thus the brat Tobi. We are only separated by this lovely orange mask." Obito held it up to Kakashi.

The jonin shook his head as he looked at the mask. Only the right eye was able to see. "Where have you been Obito?" Kakashi noticed that they were still standing. Kakashi pulled the larger man to the couch. "Will you tell me? Obito?" They had so much to talk about.

Obito hesitated. How much should he tell his long time friend? The Akatsuki organization wouldn't allow such information to slip out. "I've been well. I cannot tell you where I've been. All I can tell you is that my partner keeps me well out of trouble. This has been the first time my partner has not been by my side." Obito sighed. That was true enough, Zetsu never really allowed Tobi to venture out on his own.

"Partner? How long have you known him or her?" Kakashi uncovered the very Sharigan eye Obito gave him. Obito sighed. He had never saw his eye on Kakashi's face. The Sharigan gave him that exotic look. That silver hair with that red and black eye. Beautiful, that's the only word that Obito could think of when he thought of Kakashi. Nothing seemed so right.

Obito tried to hide every possible thing that he thought would give his feelings away. It shouldn't be, it cannot. Not only he hadn't seen the man on forever, he knew that Kakashi was straight. There were so many rumors of Kakashi having one night stands here and there. The question was, why were they just one night stands? Obito was certain that Kakashi would meet the special someone by now.

"Um, I've known him forever. Two weeks after I was supposably crushed by the boulder." Obito looked over at Kakashi. Suddenly he seen how the other's eyes got so sad. "Why?" Obito leaned closer to Kakashi, moving the silver strands from his face. "What's wrong?" It was a little gesture but Obito needed to feel the nin's hair, the silver soft rain.

Kakashi looked away. "You probably have a family don't you. You've forgotten your old team because you thought we forgot about you. What's her name?" his voice seemed bitter, angry.

Obito blinked, his heart hurt by the words. "Family? Kakashi, I-"

Kakashi got up from the couch. "Just forget it. I need to get a drink." Kakashi was heading out the door. "You coming? Do you even drink?" His hands were in his pocket.

The Uchiha didn't know what to say about the behavior Kakashi was emitting. He knew it. Kakashi was mad at him for not coming back sooner, fourteen years sooner. "Yeah, I drink, but Tobi can't. I have to be Tobi to walk out in public." Obito stood up. "Listen Kakashi I-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll get the sake, you meet me at the field beside the cenotaph. I'll see you later." Kakashi closed the door behind him.

Obito stood up, looking at the door Kakashi disappeared through. Why did Kakashi accuse him of having a family? Why was he so bitter and angry when he thought of Obito having someone? Obito sighed. He was so confused right now. The man cut off his words, afraid of the answer. Did Kakashi feel something for him?

* * *

It was a pleasure to make you guys wait. :D


	5. I Love You

Insanity sure helps. . .

* * *

Nothing seemed to make sense to the Uchiha. Maybe Tobi can simpify things for him. Obito Uchiha placed on the orange mask. "Kakashi's wierd. He didn't want us to have anyone? Tobi don't know. Let's go to the cenotaph!" Tobi had all his energy back and hopped out the door. He was hopping all the way to the cenotaph. There, he waited.

Well, more like Obito waited. Tobi took off the mask because standing in one place was not his style. Obito leaned on the tree nearby, waiting for Kakashi. "Where are you?" Obito didn't even want to think about Kakashi ditching him. It would be even worse if Kakashi sent nins to gather information about him.

"Yo." Obito looked beside him and saw Kakashi. Obito sighed a little in relief. He didn't need to fear anything after all. "Hey, Kakashi. Was it hard to find a store that would sell sake outside the restaurant? Or did you try to drink all the sake by yourself before coming here?" Obito was good at getting on Kakashi's nerves.

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Just take the sake Obito." Kakashi pushed the bottle in his hand. "There's a few rocks over here, we could sit on them."

Obito shrugged. "Sounds like a plan." So they went and sat on the boulders, drinking sake, looking up at the night sky. Obito was quiet for a while, they both were.

"Kakashi?" Obito had to say something about what he felt. This is likely to be the only night they would have together. "Umm, heh, I keep on hearing rumors that you have one night stands a lot. . . Ring a bell?" Obito gulped down the sake. Asking such questions required Obito to drink more.

Kakashi looked at Obito strangely. "Not a whole lot of one night stands. Five or six, that's about it. They meant nothing to me." Kakashi tilt the bottle and let the liquid slide down his throat.

"Meant nothing to you?" Obito repeated the words, not really believing them. "Who was your first?" Obito was already insanely jealous of the unnamed girl.

Kakashi shrugged. "I forget her name. . . So, what's the wife's name?"

Obtio shook his head. "I don't have a wife Kakashi, I don't have a family, I don't have anyone. I stopped living Kakashi. I'm a shadow of Tobi's subconscious." Obito opened another sake bottle from the bag Kakashi came with. "Nothing but a shadow."

"That's a empty existence. So, umm. . ." Kakashi looked away before asking this. "Are you straight, or gay? I never could figure that out when we were younger."

Obito snorted at the question, knowing the answer and all. "I'm bi but I'm more gay than straight. Does that make sense?" Obito never loved another woman since Rin and he never loved another guy since Kakashi. Zetsu was his master and best friend, Tobi loved him like a lover. That was Tobi though, not Obito.

Kakashi blinked. It seems he hadn't thought of the answer coming out of the Uchiha's lips. "Hmm, so who did you like before the boulder came after me?" Kakashi pulled down his mask down to drink the sake. Obito was the only person he faced maskless willingly.

Obito blinked. Why did Kakashi have to ask him that? He was still trying to think of a way to tell him. Obito's breathing was irregular and his heart racing fast. Maybe it was because he was about to tell his feelings to the guy the truly cared for or maybe it was because Kakashi looked so beautiful. The moon was giving him the perfect glow. "Umm, heh, ahh, well, I uhh, hi Kakashi." Obito hoped to God that Kakashi got the hint.

"Uhh, hi. So who was it?"

Obito sighed. Damn Kakashi for not getting it. "Well, this is the first time I said **hi** to **him** in fourteen years." Obito was screaming in his head. Feelings are hard to talk about.

"Today?" Obtio nodded, frustrated. "Well, who did you say hi to today besides me?"

Obito drank the sake down so fast he coughed and it came out his nose. When the crisis was settled, Obito yelled, "YOU, YOU DUMBASS! I LIKE, NO, I LOVE YOU! DO YOU GET IT NOW?!" Obito looked away, mad and embarassed. His cheeks were red hot. He shouted his feelings for the first time in his life.

Kakashi blinked. Then suddenly he started laughing.

Laughing! Obito felt shame washing over him. All he wanted was to tell Kakashi how he felt and when it finally happens, Kakashi goes and laughs at him. Obito gently placed the sake bottle on a flat spot of the boulder. "If you're just going to laugh at me, I'm going now. Forget that I'm actually alive, bye Kakashi." Obito started to walk away, getting his mask from his side. His heart was breaking.

"Wait a minute!" Kakashi chased after him and then hugged Obito from behind. "I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at myself." Obito turned around, facing Kakashi while the man was hugging him. "You see. . " Kakashi captured Obito's lips with his own.

Obito couldn't move, no, he didn't want to move. Kakashi's lips were velvet soft. All he thought about and what he was going to think about was lost to him. His eye closed as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi frame deepening the kiss. Obito opened his mouth letting Kakashi's sultry tongue slide in. His heart was beating fast, oh so fast. This was not a dream, it was reality.

Kakashi gasped for air. "I love you too." Kakashi breathed between those words. Kakashi poured his heart out. "I loved you for so long now." Kakashi smiled sadly. "With you being dead and all, I never let you go. When we were kids, we never really spoken to each other. We never had time for each other."

Obito hugged the shorter nin closer. "I know. I wanted so much to beat you in battle only to find myself saving you in battle. I didn't think I would survive it." Obito kissed Kakashi's forehead. "Sensei didn't think anything about did he?"

The other shook his head. "He went to investigate but he said you were dead. I used your Sharigan eye to get our team out of there. I strived to be like you, Obito. . ." Kakashi placed a hand on Obito's cheek. "I vowed to never let one of my comrades die again. In your words, 'Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash... But... Those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash.' I kept you close to me for the rest of my days."

"Ka- Kakashi. . ." Obito was truly beside myself. Kakashi not only remembered him, Kakashi loved him and went by his morals. "How many times do you visit the cenotaph?"

Smiling the jonin answered, "Almost every morning."

It seemed to be just the same. Every morning the younger Obito Uchiha would sit near the cenotaph because of his parents. He would always be late and his sensei would get onto him. Kakashi was the only person who knew the reason why he was late. Obito smirked, "Are you always late when meeting up with people?"

"Every time. . ."

Obito felt a tear come from his eye. "I don't want this night to be the only night I have with you Kakashi." Obito knew the jonin's work dragged him away and his own work is an Akatsuki member meant he had to stay away from the Leaf. They couldn't be together even if they tried.

"It doesn't have to be." Kakashi didn't want to be away from the missing nin either.

"You know that it cannot. Kakashi, my work prevents me from coming to the Leaf." Obito sighed, turning away for a moment. "And I can't exactly leave."

* * *

: ) By: Rasaroara


	6. Message

I'm a nut, I live in a hut, and I'm writing this with a headache . . . :)

* * *

"What do you mean, Obito. . . -kun?" Kakashi let his eyes drift away from the other's face. Already they were more than just best friends who thought about each other. They loved each other. Kakashi. . . well he never thought he would have another chance to say that he loved him. Now, he never wanted to let him go. "Don't . . . don't leave . . . me. Not again. . ."

Gods. . . Kakashi sounded so heartbreaking. Obito felt the same way. He didn't want to leave either. But, he had a duty to the Akatsuki organization. He couldn't just come back to life just like that after being dead for fourteen years. He highly doubted that the Fifth Hokage would welcome him with open arms. "I have to." And Pein . . . Pein would not let him just walk off like Orochimaru.

Obito Uchiha was at a loss. He sighed wearily. At this rate, he really did have just this one night, one night with Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. Well, he had better make this last. The forgotten Uchiha turned to Kakashi. "I'm sorry . . . this is the way that it's got to be. Truthfully, I never expected to speak to you or you see me." If only he could turn back time, he would have pushed Kakashi away from the boulder sooner and saved himself in the process. Such petty wishing . . . even Obito can see that. The wish of being with Kakashi was just that, a wish, a myth, not real.

Kakashi didn't move, he didn't speak. The copy ninja feared that this was a dream and Obito wasn't alive, wasn't in love with him, wasn't real. Kakashi knew that Tsunade wouldn't let Obito back in the Leaf village just like that. He has been gone for too long, too dead. _Dead._

The word still felt bitter. Why Obito didn't at least left some illusion that he was alive? It would have been better for Kakashi to keep wishing than to know that death claim his friend and love. Though, Kakashi still couldn't complain. He was here now and that's all that matters. "Isn't there some way? What do you do anyway?" Maybe there might be some way. . . There's got to be.

The forgotten Uchiha closed his eyes and let the breeze cool him off and for a moment forget the world and all his troubles. He couldn't tell Kakashi what he did, he just couldn't. Loyalty, if Obito wasn't anything else, he would be loyal. "Forget it Hatake. My world or rather Tobi's world is something I would- I will not discuss. We don't exactly have an honest job if you will." There, that's all he was allowed to say, that's all Obito will say.

The tormented heart within Obito wretched deeply with the thought of being alone again. He didn't want that at all. Suddenly, Obito saw something in the distance. "What is that over there?" It was something that caught his attention immediately and he had to find out what it was. Forgetting everything, Obito walked over to the rustling of the leaves.

Kakashi blinked at the attention span of the other nin but then he smiled. This was the Obito he knew and loved, a kid with ADD. "What is it Obito?" Kakashi casually walked over to where Obito now stood. "Whats-"

"SQUIRREL!" Obito jumped back quickly and point at the little beast that had an addiction to nuts.

The squirrel, or rather the minion to the Devil as Obito woud like to call it tilted his head at the strange human. Then he just continued to consume the now cracked nut in his possession.

Kakashi was wondering why the squirrel was not running away. Usually animals fear humans and run to safety because humans were just destructive creautres. "Um, Obito? I think the squirrel is just trying to eat. . . Come on, let's leave the poor guy alone." Well, actually Kakashi was wondering why there was a squirrel eating a nut in the middle of the night.

As Kakashi began to walk away, Obito looked closer at the squirrel. This was no ordinary squirrel. This was one of the message carriers the Akatsuki had, or rather Tobi had. Tobi had several squirrel pets in the Akatsuki lair and Leader figured they may as well be of some use than just to entertain Tobi. Much to Obito's disgust and disinterest, Tobi was the Squirrel King of the Akatsuki.

Obito looked over his shoulder, wondering where exactly Kakashi stood. The Uchiha was thankful that Kakashi was far enough to where he couldn't see exactly what Obito was doing.

Carefully, Obito Uchiha revealed the false fur from the hide of the squirrel, whom recognized Obito's/Tobi's touch and didn't run away. Obito found the Akatsuki message with Zetsu's ring symbol. The message was in hidden code but Obito could he it perfectly without the help of a key.

_Tobi, our mission is over now. . . __**Get your butt back here so we can start our next mission!**__ Please come back as soon as possible. We miss you. . . __**It's not that we miss you.**__ Leader is sending us to gather a couple of troublesome assassins. __**We'll eat them whole. . . **__So, __**yeah**__, later, __**soon. . . **__**Zetsu**_

Obito sighed as he heard the shout/squeal of glee from his other personality. Yep, Tobi definitely loved Zetsu like a lover. Obito never thought of the plant ninja in any way except partner and maybe a distant friend. Zetsu never really recognized Obito as the true holder of the body that he and Tobi shared.

With the message now read, it turned into something like dirt and seeds, a jutsu of Zetsu's. The squirrel, knowing that his mission was completed, scurried away into a nearby tree, waiting for the human to leave so he can safely return home.

Obito stood up, sighing. Now he truly had to leave Kakashi. A twinge of pain became apparent in his stomach. Never in his life did he want to leave Kakashi Hatake twice.

* * *

By: Rasaroara

Holy snot. . . I am so sorry for taking forever in this thing. My brain went stupid with work and school. And I so apologize for the chapter being short. . . I will try to stay more on track. Peace!


End file.
